


Carving Pumpkins... Almost

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Xukun tries to carve a pumpkin but is having difficulties. Luckily Zhengting is there to help.





	Carving Pumpkins... Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an inktober thing but obviously, I missed it lol, anyways... 
> 
> The word prompt is: Brilliant, Pumpkin, Chilly.

The sky was getting darker and the air was chilly. Xukun sat on the balcony if their apartment anyways, breathing in the fall air. He would have let his feet dangle through the iron bars, but he didn’t want to risk losing a slipper, and Zhengting would nag if he caught him barefoot again, especially after Xukun had accidentally stepped on a nail a month back.

He stared blankly at the pumpkin in front of him, black sharpie twitching in his hand. He reached out to make a mark but pulled away before he could, whine unknowingly escaping his lips. He moved to draw again before ending in the same result. The blank pumpkin canvas stared at him, laughing at his aborted attempts at art.

“Oh my god what am I even doing,” he muttered.

“Making brilliant art I hope.”

Xukun jumped at the sound of Zhengting’s voice, long black mark swiping across the back of his hand.

“Jesus Ting!”

Zhengting giggled, draping a small blanket across Xukun’s shoulders, “Sorry baby.”

Xukun waved his apology away.

“So what are you gonna make me? Cause that looks pretty blank to me right now.”

Xukun groaned, looking back and forth between the pumpkin and Zhengting’s distractedly beautiful face.

“I... I don’t know.”

“Oh? No crazy ideas hiding in that pretty mind of yours?”

Xukun flicked the pumpkin’s side, “I got nothing.”

Zhengting hummed, running his hands up and down Xukun’s arms, “How about this. I take this from you and go make a pie, and you can have a few days to think. Try again later?”

Xukun leaned back, capturing Zhengting’s lips in a warm kiss, “Thanks Ting.”

Zhengting giggled, grabbing the pumpkin ad walking back into the house, voice trailing behind him, “No problem Kunkun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nine Percent fic so I hope it turned out okay! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on twitter at @whathefunkwoozi ! comments are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
